Tangled Up Together
by karatekid1018
Summary: Eighteen years have passed since King Kurt and King Blaine had their daughter taken from them. Now, they finally get her back. Tangled!Klaine oneshot, written for Klaine AU Friday


** Yes, it is once again the Klaine!AU Friday. Woot woot!**

** OK, just enjoy, I hope :)**

Kurt Hummel loved nothing and no one more than his family.

His husband was the love of his life, and no one else. He loved him more than life itself, and nothing anyone could say or do could ever change that.

Then, there's his eighteen-year-old daughter, Rapunzel Hummel-Anderson. He…he hadn't seen her since she was only a baby.

When Rapunzel was a child, a wicked woman named Mother Gothel had entered the castle and taken his child. He knew that she had wanted Rapunzel for her magic hair, the hair being the result of the magic flower that had saved Blaine during his pregnancy.

Blaine was the only male in the kingdom able to carry a child thanks to a special gene, so when he became sick, no one knew how to cure him because they'd never dealt with a male pregnancy before. So, as a last resort to save his dying husband, he had sent his soldiers out to find the fabled magic flower. He couldn't have been more thankful for its existence, because it ended up saving Blaine…and their baby girl.

Rapunzel was born with beautiful, flowing blonde hair and Blaine's stunning green eyes. She had Kurt's button nose, which Blaine had cooed over and kissed (both Rapunzel's and Kurt's). For the first few days of her life, everything was perfect.

And then Gothel took her. She just _took _her.

Eighteen years had gone by, and Kurt and Blaine were still as devastated as they were when she was first taken, on this day especially.

Today was Rapunzel's eighteenth birthday.

Dusk fell on that night, and Kurt entered his bed chamber to find his king sitting on their bed, eyes downcast and hands folded on his knees. Kurt sighed, wiping away a stray tear as he walked over to his husband and sat down, fixing Blaine's crooked crown atop his head. Blaine turned towards him with a sad smile, which Kurt returned.

"Eighteen years and still no sign of her," Blaine said in a hushed tone. "_My _father would've given up by now."

"That's because your father was evil and cruel. You saw what he tried to do to that Snow White girl when he found out she was prettier than your mom!" Kurt said jokingly, trying to raise their spirits. It didn't seem to work, however, because Blaine just let his head fall, a single tear dripping onto his lap.

"Our little miracle is gone, and we're powerless to find her," Blaine murmured miserably, letting Kurt take his hand and interlace their fingers.

"I know," Kurt said. "But we can't leave the kingdom without heavy guard, and that would cause too much attention to be brought to us. Gothel would just hide away once she knew we were coming."

"I don't even want to speak the name of that wretched woman!" Blaine shouted angrily, startling his husband. "You can't steal someone's daughter so you can live forever, and especially not the daughter of two kings!"

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said delicately, stroking Blaine's strong jaw. "Don't work yourself up. Let's not think about that woman right now. It's time to light the lantern."

Blaine sighed, nodding.

"You're right," Blaine said, gazing lovingly at his husband. "Thank you, my love."

"Don't thank me," Kurt said. "I like making sure you don't have to run down to the royal Boxing Room whenever you get angry." Blaine chuckled, leaning in to kiss Kurt before leading him out to their balcony, the looks of grief returning to their faces.

"For our lost princess," Kurt murmured, lighting the lantern and pushing it into the air. Kurt looked at his husband, who had begun to cry. Kurt took Blaine in his arms, letting his tears soak his jacket.

They would be alright. He knew that someday, if it was meant to be, their daughter would return to them.

~oOo~

It turns out that someday was closer than Kurt thought.

A few days after Rapunzel's birthday, one of the palace guards, Dave, rushed into their bed chamber unannounced. Kurt was about to scold him for his lack of manners, but one nod from Dave and he knew. He looked towards his husband, who was already off of their bed and rushing towards him, taking his hand and leading him down the hall.

"I thought you knew a shortcut," Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine smiled back at him and winked.

"Let's just follow Karofsky for now," Blaine said, his voice sounding determined and slightly disbelieving. It was hard for Kurt to believe too. Eighteen years and nothing, and now she's suddenly less than ten feet away?

Before his thoughts could go any further, the doors were open and Blaine was tugging him across the threshold and…_wow_.

Standing in front of them was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was short and brown, her feet bare and slight shock expressed on her features. He wasn't thoroughly convinced that this was his daughter-she was blonde, and her nose looked different, but…

"Oh my God, her eyes," Kurt murmured, his voice thick. "She has your eyes, Blaine."

And just like that, the family met in the middle, crying and hugging falling to the ground because _we found our daughter again_.

"Rapunzel," Kurt said, gazing at his daughter. He chuckled slightly, running his fingers through her hair. "You cut your hair!"

"I know," she said. _Oh dear God, her voice is beautiful_, Blaine thought, holding his daughter closer. "Eugene cut it."

Kurt and Blaine turned, casting their gaze on the one and only Flynn Rider, the most notorious criminal in the kingdom. The two kings couldn't bring themselves to care, though. He had brought their daughter back to them, and if _that _didn't absolve him of his petty crimes, nothing would. Kurt extended a hand to Fly-_Eugen_e_, _which he took and joined the hug.

One family. Finally, _finally_, they were a family again.

**:) Yaay **

** Review?**


End file.
